Demonically Unsatisfied
by MikaMayhem
Summary: Ciel is starting to get awfully bored with his life as a demon. But then he realizes something interesting. Sebastian has always undressed him, but never vise versa?


Ciel Phantomhive sat in his favorite red chair, sipping imaginary tea out of habit. It was a cold day, as it was the 13th of December and his seventeenth birthday was in the morrow. He didn't celebrate his birthday, though, not anymore. What was the point when you lived forever?

He set down his teacup and looked outside. It was snowing, as was to be expected. The flames in the fireplace started to spit as ash popped onto the brick before it. It was lonely. The fire did nothing to warm his thoughts as he stared out into the white curtain of ice; it only added a bitter recollection. The recollection of his parent's death. It happened on his birthday, thus this year would be no different. He would not celebrate on the day of his parent's demise.

"Young Master, you are looking rather tired. Would you like to retire?" Sebastian's familiar voice broke him from his melancholy, and he looked up to see his handsome demon butler with a look of concern on his face. He offered a small nod before standing, using his walking stick to help lift himself from the plush chair. Sebastian grabbed the candlestick from his desk and led the way.

"Sebastian, do you have a birthday?" Ciel asked, absently twisting the hope diamond ring around his index finger. He had finally grown into it.

"We all have birthdays, my lord." He answered simply, opening the door for him. Ciel frowned and started walking down the hallway towards his quarters.

"Well, why don't you celebrate it, then?" He prodded as he waited for Sebastian to open the door for him again.

"When you are a demon, your birth is nothing to be celebrated and the annual marker will pass many times. I think even you are beginning to realize that." Sebastian opened the door for Ciel, watching as he disappeared into the darkness, then closed the door behind them both.

The dim light from the candlestick left a warm glow on the face of the boy, but kept half of his face in shadow. It was dark, as if the shadow were eating him alive, and his fierce blue gaze looked back to the butler. Everyday it seemed that the gaze grew colder and it continually felt like being gazed upon by steel. Sebastian smiled slightly at that thought. Most everyone was now intimidated by the great Lord Phantomhive, but he knew Ciel the most, and knew that he was secretly lonely and afraid. And shattered. Even the life of a demon couldn't wipe away the wounds of the past.

"Why are you smiling, Sebastian? Thinking of my soul? It must be hard to see something you can't have." Ciel lifted his hands to undo his eyepatch, but Sebastian caught his hand and pushed it away gently. He set to work undoing the knots.

"Not in the slightest. I was actually thinking of how gloriously broken you look in the dim light of the candle." He never lied to the master, and began telling him more of his mind as of recent. The eyepatch slipped away and revealed their contract as it glared at Sebastian defiantly.

"Sebastian, how uncouth to speak to your master in that way." Ciel seemed to shift out of the orb of light self consciously, giving in to the appetite of the shadow as it consumed him. But Sebastian caught Ciel's hand and dragged him back into the light to undo the bow around his throat. Ciel's face contorted into a cute scowl and Sebastian had to hold back a chuckle lest he anger the master more.

"But you do not deny it." Sebastian said lightly, tugging the long, thin ribbon from its cloth sheath. He then set to work undoing the buttons on Ciel's jacket, moving farther and farther down his body. His hands intentionally brushed Ciel's crotch area and he sucked in a hiss of breath, stepping suddenly from reach once more.

"I-I'll undress myself today." Ciel announced, sliding off his jacket. Sebastian was about to argue that an Earl should never do such a heinous task, but the sight of Ciel sliding off his jacket made his mouth go dry. He was so elegant, like a bird. Sebastian could have never guessed that the young boy he made his contract with would turn out to be so lithe and beautiful. His silky raven hair ran across his face as he turned to look at Sebastian, his face cold and expecting. Lovely.

"Are you not going to retrieve my night clothes?" Ciel asked, his rich voice reverberating throughout the chamber. Sebastian could almost feel the sound vibrate through him as he felt a sensation he had never felt before. Temptation. As a demon he knew what it was like to be hungry, to be empty, to be full. To kill and to befriend. But never before had he felt desire.

Without thought, he stepped forward towards the boy rather than go towards the wardrobe. A look of confusion seemed to pass over Ciel's features as Sebastian drew closer. He reached forward and lightly batted Ciel's hands away before slowly unbuttoning his shirt with slightly trembling hands. He forgot for a moment that Ciel wasn't human anymore, and forgot that Ciel could tell he was trembling, even minutely.

"I thought I said that I would do it, Sebastian!" Ciel said, his eyes looking up to him. He had grown since those long years past when Sebastian became tied to him, and now he was only 5 inches shy of Sebastian's height. How could he have not noticed the beautiful boy… no, beautiful demon, that Ciel had become?

"It is not the duty of an Earl to do such remedial tasks, my lord. I am grateful to only be of service to you." His shirt came undone and he had to school his features as he took in Ciel's toned chest that was decorated with that brand. It almost angered Sebastian that such perfection was once defiled, but he had to remember that because of that incident he was able to make the contract with Ciel.

"It is not like you to let your mind wander so much, Sebastian. Is something the matter?" Ciel's curious and concerned eyes looked up to him, the blue and purple burning into him as if trying to read his mind. Sebastian couldn't help but to smile. It's just like Ciel to kill everyone ruthlessly, but care for the likes of a demon.

"Nothing is the matter. I was just thinking that this part of the day is the part I like the most." He slipped the shirt off of Ciel's shoulders, intentionally running his hand along the soft skin there as he did so. Ciel tensed at the touch and Sebastian had to smirk to himself.

"Why would you like something as mindless as undressing me?" Ciel growled, trying to distract himself, obviously. "You've been doing the same task for 8 years. Surely it's getting pretty droll."

"No. It's the most exciting part of the day. I get to see your beautiful skin." Sebastian ran his gloved hand along Ciel's stomach as he reached for his belt buckle and worked at it. Ciel caught Sebastian's hand, and tugged it up towards his face where he rested his cheek against Sebastian's palm.

"How unfair. You get to see my skin, but after 8 years, I have never seen yours." Ciel smiled slightly, his eyes briefly flashing red with naughty intention. Sebastian's eyes widened.

"Young Master, it's hardly appropriate to see your butler in a state of undress." Sebastian couldn't believe that his Master had said that. Surely he was jesting.

Ciel tilted his head, his stare turning wicked. "What if I ordered you to do so?"

"Then I would comply. I am simply a butler here to cater to your every whim, Young Master." Sebastian added a bow for effect, before pulling his belt from the loops.

"But what fun would it be if I allowed you to do it yourself?" Ciel danced out of reach before Sebastian could get him out of his pants. "Sebastian, I want to undress you personally."

Sebastian frowned, almost surprised that he was becoming excited. Ciel was likely just playing with him. "I don't think that…"

"You don't think that it would be appropriate for an Earl to undress his butler." Ciel finished for him, rolling his eyes ever so slightly then taking a step towards Sebastian. "I may have been born an Earl, but to the world Earl Ciel Phantomhive is dead. Now I am simply a demon with a butler."

"You will always be a noble to me, Master." Sebastian replied, backing up ever so slightly. Was Ciel actually serious? His questions flew away as soon as Ciel started working at his tie, unknotting it clumsily.

"It's only fair, don't you think? You have seen me nude more times than I can count, but you have always worn this same suit." Ciel pulled the tie from Sebastian's collar and held it up to his lips, his wide eyes looking at Sebastian almost passionately.

"It was required of me as a Phantomhive butler…" Sebastian automatically said, unsure of how to fill the silence. He longed to touch him, to caress Ciel and penetrate him, just to taste that soul that was so perfectly seasoned. He may not be able to feast on it, but just glimpsing some of its warmth is what he lived for. And it was in his Master's strong gaze, his prideful stance, his unwavering convictions. And more than anything, his stubborn sense of hatred and love. But to have the chance to mesh with his Ciel… he never thought the possibility would ever surface.

"Sebastian. This was inevitable, do you agree?" Ciel asked, unbuttoning his butler's petticoat. "Since the moment we made the contract, our bond was set." His long lashes almost shielded his eyes as his unrelenting stare bore into Sebastian. "You were always the one thing I wanted by my side no matter what the cost, and I even sold my soul to you to get that. It wasn't always about revenge, was it?"

Sebastian swallowed as Ciel slid his petticoat off. "Master, I'm not sure what you are saying…"

"At times like this, call me Ciel." He unbuttoned the shirt and slid his hands underneath the cloth folds, parting the cloth. Dipping his head, he ran his tongue along Sebastian's chest leaving a cold trail of saliva behind it. The wicked blue gaze never left Sebastian's face, the right eye glowing purple with their contract.

Sebastian tilted his head back on a groan. How could he allow his master to do such a thing? But he had no resistance to his touch. It burned like the fires of hell upon his skin; warmth that seared him to his soul. Could he still be a butler if he didn't resist? It would go against Ciel's command if he stepped out of that role. The command to be his butler forever.

"Sebastian." Ciel whispered, his sinful hand cupping his butler's cheek. "It's okay to touch me."

"Is it?" Sebastian asked, his pained gaze lowering to meet Ciel's fierce counterpart. His indecision flared.

"Stop fighting with yourself, you idiotic cat lover." Ciel's eyes narrowed in annoyance, the contract starting to glow. "I order you to touch me."

With a moan of thanks, Sebastian slid his hand behind Ciel's head and pulled his face to meet his own. His lips violently smashed into his Master's as he finally dared to take control. They could taste the blood between them, their teeth slicing into their lips with the pressure of the kiss. Sebastian laved his tongue over the seam of Ciel's lips, drawing a gasp from the virginal Ciel. With that opportunity, Sebastian thrust his tongue into Ciel's mouth, exploring unknown territory as he angled his Master's head so he could plunder more efficiently.

Sebastian had always thought that all was lost, he was stuck in an immortal contract with no benefits, he would never get to taste the soul he so carefully tended. But at that moment, while conquering Ciel's mouth, he understood something; he was never so obsessed with feasting upon Ciel's soul as he was with simply being able to understand it and claim it. With this act, he could claim Ciel in both body and spirit forever. He would ensure that no being ever touched him. He would not fail again.

Ciel pulled back with a gasp, as if he had forgotten how to breathe. But Sebastian was not about to give Ciel a chance to rescind his order. He had no intention of stopping.

Sebastian met Ciel's lips once more, using his weight to tilt him back onto the bed. Ciel's ivory skin seemed to glow in the candle light, making him seem more like an apparition than a lover, as Sebastian roamed his body with his gloved hands.

Ciel groaned and shoved Sebastian back. A horrible lance of disappointment shot through Sebastian as he thought that Ciel was going to relinquish his command. But instead he issued a new one.

"Take off those gloves. You aren't touching me correctly. What sort of butler are you if you can't properly follow orders?" Ciel's tone was full of pride and arrogance; one of the things he loved about him the most – his regal nature.

"Yes, My Lord." Sebastian said, his lips stretching into a smile as he slipped the gloves from his hands. The proof of contract on his hand almost seemed to be glowing as he tossed the gloves over his shoulder carelessly and ran his callused hands along Ciel's sides. Ciel arched at the touch, tiny goose bumps appearing on his skin from the strange sensation.

"Sebastian…" He groaned, his eyes flickering closed. The sound was orgasmic to the ears and Sebastian was compelled to lean forward and simply take in the smell of him. There was no description he could offer that would give Ciel's scent justice as it was everything a demon wanted and craved rolled together.

Almost without thought, Sebastian ran his tongue along the tendon in Ciel's neck, drawing a startled gasp from his master. His teeth nibbled on the soft skin at the bottom of the boy's neck in the heat of passion and Ciel whimpered, the pleasure all new to him.

"Am I touching you correctly now, Master?" Sebastian asked as he slipped his hands under the seam of Ciel's pants and caressed his pubic bone. His hips thrust forward with excitement, a moan escaping his master's perfect lips.

"Yes…" The sound was almost a breathless hiss. Ciel was panting already, and it didn't take a fool to know how hard he was. Sebastian had fantasized of this before, but never had he dreamed that Ciel would respond so intensely. Could it be that his master had wanted this type of interaction the whole time?

"Sebastian!" Ciel growled impatiently, obviously not happy with his hesitation. Realizing that his awe might actually mess up the whole thing, he tried to focus only on the creamy skin before him. He traced a line down Ciel's navel with his tongue, dipping his tongue in, before sliding off his trousers with ease.

A small, cute gasp came from Ciel as the air hit him and puckered his nipples. His erection bobbed free of the clothing and stood in the air proudly. The sight was magnificent. He had seen his Master naked many times, but had never seen him like this. He was so helpless with his defenses down. It reminded him of the time that he was forced to keep him in a suitcase while he tried to awaken him.

The memory made his heart throb and pulled himself up only to engulf Ciel with his arms. It was a way to not only comfort himself, but a symbol. He would protect his defenseless master with everything he had.

Sebastian had realized he was sidetracked again when Ciel started thrashing in his arms. The friction of the master's thin body rubbing against his caused him to groan.

"Sebastian, you fool! You are smothering me!" Ciel started pounding on his shoulder with his frail fist, but it was to no effect. Sebastian was too far gone. "I order you to…"

"Shut up." Sebastian growled, claiming Ciel's lips once more. He crushed the small form to his own, as if somehow trying to absorb Ciel into his body. So that he could be a part of him forever, not just a counterpart.

"Sebast…" Ciel pulled back and started to tell him something, but Sebastian meshed their lips again. He would NOT give the young master time to talk. It would shatter him if he had to stop now.

But Ciel was bigger than he used to be, not to mention much stronger. He wriggled his way out of Sebastians arms partially so he could sit up. "Sebastian, will you just..."

"I will not stop!" Sebastian interrupted. He didn't care how improper he was being, or how angry he will make Ciel. "You don't know how long I've been waiting for this moment."

"Will you listen to me? You act like I deprived of you sex, or something to that accord. I let you go and have as many women as you wanted!" Ciel was raising his voice a little which each syllable, until he practically spat the word 'women'.

"They were not you! I was not sated!" Sebastian wrapped his large hands around Ciel's wrists and pushed him back to the bed, tenting cover him. "Their skin is not as pale and creamy as yours, or as soft. They do not have the same fire to their gaze. They are not as elegant. And their hair…" Sebastian used one hand to restrain Ciel and let the other trail lightly across his cheek to pinch a strand of hair between his fingers, "their hair does not resemble silk…"

Ciel grew quiet as he gazed up at Sebastian, his cheeks having flushed an impressive shade of crimson. The hand that was caressing his hair dipped to cup Ciel's cheek. "Please, don't make me stop."

Ciel closed his eyes on a sigh. "If you would just listen…"

"Ah… go ahead…" Sebastian sighed. The Master was always stubborn... he would see his order through to the end. It was over.

"You didn't take off your clothes yet. I order you to take them off." Ciel's gaze was still haughty, but he looked well-kissed with his lips swollen and pink that way.

"What?" Sebastian asked, completely floored by his words.

"Take off your clothes. I'm tired of you only stripping me down. I thought I told you that earlier." Ciel's gaze was unwavering. So he is still caught up on the fact that he had never seen Sebastian naked. Just like his Master… always stubborn.

A smile spread across Sebastian's face. Not the proper smile of a butler, but a fond smile that he only showed Ciel. He made a bit of a bowing motion, as much as he could in that position. "Yes, my lord."

He eased off the bed, and Ciel's eyes widened.

"Where are you going?" Ciel demanded, obviously worried that Sebastian would go and take off his clothes elsewhere.

"Part of the clause was that you wanted to _see_ me naked, right?" Sebastian asked. "I am only giving he a better view."

Sebastian stepped into a patch of moonlight and let the silver of it caress his skin and he slid his shirt from his shoulders. It amused him to see that Ciel was watching his every move intently, propped on his elbows to see better. He undid his belt and pulled it from the loops, then unbuttoned the trousers.

Ciel's eyes were wide and intent. Almost innocent, but Sebastian knew better. Ciel had that part of him stolen. He slid the last of the cloth down his hips and stood in the light proudly as his master took him in.

"Sebastian…" He finally said, his voice more of a croak than anything.

"Yes, my lord?" Sebastian replied.

"Get over here…" That was a command that Sebastian wouldn't even dream of denying. He quickly strode to the bed and took Ciel in his arms. Ciel had more fire in him than he thought possible as he took the initiative and nibbled on Sebastian's shoulder. Sebastian groaned.

"Sebastian… take me…" To anyone else that would have been begging. But Sebastian knew his master too well. That was an order.

"Not yet…" Sebastian whispered in his ear, before wrapping his arm around the boy and inserting a finger into his ass. Ciel groaned and clenched around the finger as he rubbed himself against Sebastian simultaneously.

"Just do it…" He growled, his nails scouring Sebastian's skin. The pain mixed with Ciel's warmth brought much more pleasure than it should have.

"You aren't ready…" Sebastian panted, Ciel's grinding almost too much to resist. Slowly, Sebastian inserted a second finger. Ciel cried out and arched back as the first stroked his prostate gland. "It will be painful if we don't get you ready…"

"I don't care." Ciel replied on a ragged breath. "Do it. Pain is part of existence. It will remind me that I live."

It was too much for the poor butler to take. He flipped Ciel around so that they were spooning and pushed Ciel's face to the mattress, his ass up in the air. He poised himself at the entrance but stopped, remembering that he didn't want to hurt his master.

"Relax, Ciel…" he purred, stroking a finger down his back. "It will feel better if you relax."

Ciel took a breath and eased his muscles to a loose position. Sebastian took the opportunity to thrust inside and penetrate deep. Tears came to Ciel's eyes as he bit his lip and grasped the sheets in his fist. Sebastian even heard a whimper.

He was almost scared to move and started to think that it was perhaps a mistake. Sebastian cared deeply for Ciel, how could he ever hurt him? But they were too deep in already.

"Sebastian…" Ciel groaned, "Move. Please. Move."

Now that was begging. Sebastian was almost astonished to hear those words come from those lips, but he knew he could never deny such a kind request from his master. So he pulled out gently and thrust in once more, the stroke of Ciel's anus on his cock causing his mind to blank.

All that was left was pleasure. He started to pound in and out with earnest. The creaks of the bed matched in time with Ciel's cries of pain and pleasure. Finally having a bit of his mind left, he fisted Ciel's erection and started to stroke in time with the rhythm.

_So good…_ Sebastian thought. _So good… so….I… him… I love him…. So… love…_

He could feel Ciel quiver and clench around him as he came to climax. He couldn't take much more himself, and after a few more thrusts, he came inside of Ciel. They collapsed onto the bed together, Sebastian having just enough sense to roll slightly so he wouldn't crush his precious master.

As he wrapped Ciel in his arms, still connected in the most intimate way, he realized what he had just confessed to himself. Might as well finish the confession.

Sebastian nuzzles Ciel's ear and nibbled at it affectionately. "I love you, my young master."

He could feel the blood rush to Ciel's face under his lips. "You only want my soul. Don't lie to me Sebastian."

A smile curved Sebastian's face. "I do want your soul. But your soul is what makes you who you are, so I would never eat it. Just cherish it."

"Liar." Ciel replied.

"Well then, I suppose we will have to keep going until you admit that you have affection for me too. It's only polite after all…" Sebastian held Ciel tighter to him, his shaft already hardening within the boy.

"Again? How can you have that much stamina?" Ciel started to struggle, but Sebastian licked the curve of his ear and he froze.

"Well, I am one hell of a butler."


End file.
